This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to a cam configuration suitable for use in bows, such as a compound bow.
Archery bows are known in the art, and are generally configured for use by a particular user. Variable aspects of the bow, such as draw weight and draw length, are set to match the size and strength capabilities and preferences of the user. Adjustability of a bow allows for the bow to change with the user as the user's capabilities and preferences change over time. Adjustability also allows for a bow to be reconfigured for a different user.
There remains a need for novel bow and cam designs that provide for greater adjustability and are suitable for a wider range of potential users than prior art designs. There remains a need for novel bow and cam designs that allow for a greater range of draw weights and draw lengths to be achieved in a given bow.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.